An Unseen Pain
by Carolinagirl117
Summary: Set mid-season two. Sam and Dean are leaving a hotel when Sam suffers an injury. Dean debates whether to call off the hunt. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to this story. everything belongs to the wonderful team of Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

_Enjoy!_

"Are you friggin' kidding me?" Dean yells at the TV when Oprah is interrupted by an emergency news alert. "It's a thunderstorm! We can hear it, it's not the end of the world."

Sam looks up from the table where he is doing research on the wendigo in the next town over. He had found almost all of the facts and decided to polish and clean his gun after putting away his laptop. "Uhhh, Dean?" He asks. Dean barely looks away from the TV screen as Oprah comes back on. He readjusts his robe from his recent shower and glances over at Sam. "I thought you said you were watching the weather reports."

"I am." Dean said defensively. "After Oprah." He muttered and Sam just shook his head.

"Well this wendigo has already attacked four different hikers. We need to hurry tomorrow to get to the park." Sam said looking back down at his books. There were a few engravings in the books that looked to be crud drawings of the wendigo themselves. They resembled another and looked akin to the one in his fathers' journal.

"Yeah? No problem." Dean said distractedly as Oprah started giving away items. "There is a leak in the ceiling Sam." Dean was looking up at the ceiling as another drop of rain landed on his forehead and ran down his cheek.

"Then move Dean." Sam joked. "Okay, well I'm going to get some sleep before we head out tomorrow. Night." Sam said and went into his room. He slumped down in the bed and fell into a deep somber.

"'kay Sammy." Dean acknowledged looking over at the door to double check the salt lines.

******SPN******

The next morning Sam and Dean quietly packed up their things getting ready for the long drive. Dean picked up a handful of the hotels soap, shampoo and conditioner and stuffed them into his bag. "Hey Sam, where do you want breakfast?" Dean asked as he zipped up his duffle bag.

"Wherever is fine." Sam said as he reached down to pick up his own duffle. As he lifted it up to his shoulder, he felt a pop in his back and dropped to his knees. Pain radiated from his lower back as he let out a startled cry. The pain was persistent, and Sam could feel the throb of his aching muscles.

"Sammy?!" Dean yelled as he ran over to help his brother. He began to lift him to his feet when Sam let out a whimper. Sam lost his balance and sunk back to the floor.

"No Dean. Don't." Sam panted as the pain consumed him and he realized he couldn't move. He felt as if he were being submerged in agony. "Dean." Sam pleaded. "It hurts."

"What hurts?" Dean asked with a frantic look in his emerald green eyes. He laid a soft hand on Sam's shoulder for Sam to feel his presence.

"My back, I swear something moved in my back. Like a disk or something." Sam muttered and licked his lips as he began to feel them cracking from being dry.

"Dammit Sammy. Hospital?" Dean questioned, already wondering which fake identification would be best to use. _Maybe I should use Bobby's last name… Need to tell him what's going on. What is going on? _ Dean thought to himself as he increased in worry for Sam.

"No, I think if I just lay down for a bit I'll be okay." Sam said. Dean stood behind him ready to help quickly lift him up and over to the bed. Dean knew lifting his 6"4 brother was going to take a lot of effort but was willing to carry him if Sam asked.

"Ready?" Dean asked apprehensively. Sam nodded. "Okay. One…Two…Three!" Dean counted and lifted his brother on three. He led him over to the bed and gently helped him get settled. "Hey, have my other pillow for a little more back support." Dean said as he brought over a pillow from his bed. Relief flooded him as he saw the pain in Sam's eyes recede.

"Thanks." Sam sighed in exhaustion. He felt like he was incapable of moving and was worried about his lower back "I don't know what happened Dean. I was fine before…"

"You said you felt something move?"

"Yeah, it was weird. The bag isn't even that heavy. In my lower back, something just shifted." Sam said as he shifted on the couch and winced in pain. He nodded to Dean that he was okay.

"You're whole back or just lower?" Dean asked in full brother mode. He paced back and forth across the crappy hotel carpet. The stains looked like a mix of spilt beer and vomit.

"Right now it's mainly my lower back but if I move everything hurts." Sam said.

"Ice!" Dean yelled enthused. "Need some ice?" Sam nodded and let Dean take care of him the rest of the night. In between chicken noodle soup that Dean ran to the store to buy, they talked about calling Bobby and saying they couldn't complete the hunt. Sam didn't want to feel like a pansy and tried to persuade Dean into calling Bobby the next day.

"Let's just wait until tomorrow. Maybe it's just agitated and if it still hurts we'll go to the hospital. Okay?" Sam slightly begged knowing that Dean giving in was very farfetched. He hated hospitals and he would hate for Bobby to have to call in another hunter to finish their job. Dean took some convincing but they finally settled in for the night.

The third morning of their stay at the hotel was strained. "Sam you said you'd go to the hospital. You still hurt so let's go. It could be something serious." Dean said as he dialed Bobby's phone. Dean paced back and forth across the hotel room in angst.

"I'm fine." Sam said struggling to sit up on the bed. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and then we're going to go hunt a wendigo." He shakily stood and made his way to the run down restroom as Dean kept a watchful eye on him.

*****SPN******

_Hope you liked the first chapter! PLEASE leave a review, I love hearing your opinion on the story. Also, I'm not sure if Sam should try to continue on with the hunt or be taken to the hospital. Have a suggestion? PM me or leave your idea in the review! :D _


	2. Chapter 2

An Unseen Pain Part 2

_Thank you all who followed the first chapter and to anyone who left a review! Since I began writing I understand now, how much it means to receive a good review and even hope for some criticism to correct my mistakes _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to the wonderful team of Supernatural._

**Then: **The third morning of their stay at the hotel was strained. "Sam you said you'd go to the hospital. You still hurt so let's go. It could be something serious." Dean said as he dialed Bobby's phone. Dean paced back and forth across the hotel room in angst. "I'm fine." Sam said struggling to sit up on the bed. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and then we're going to go hunt a wendigo." He shakily stood and made his way to the run down restroom as Dean kept a watchful eye on him.

**Now: **Sam watched as Dean packed the things in the car. Dean was hell-bound on making Sam go to the hospital. "Ready Sam?" Dean asked as he swept through the hotel making sure they had all of their things.

"No Dean. We're going to finish this hunt." Sam said determined. Dean stopped what he was doing and walked over to Sam.

"Look at you Sammy! You're leaning onto the couch because you can hardly stand without falling over. I am not letting you go on this hunt. Bobby can manage this one without us."

Sam pleaded to Dean with his eyes. "Please Dean. I'll sit in the car if you want me to. Just… Trust me. I'm okay." Dean tried not to look at his brothers puppy dog eyes, but dammit that kid was good.

"Fine. In the car. Holding the shotgun. Door locked." Dean said giving in. Sam barely smiled and slowly made his way out of the motel door. Dean looked around one last time and followed his brother out.

Soon they were in the impala driving down the road at a cruising speed. Dean periodically looked over to see his brother's face pinched in pain. Sam had tried sleeping the ride there but was too uncomfortable to get any rest.

"Dean." Sam said urgently, he was sitting up and leaning slightly forward. His right hand gripping the dash and his left was gripped tight on Dean's shoulder. "Pull over now." Dean looked over at his brother and knew what was about to happen. He slowed the car down and pulled off to the side of the road and barely came to a stop as Sam lurched out of the car.

"Sam!" Dean called after him as he put the car in park and jumped out of his own seat. He ran around the front of the car and heard retching sounds. Sam was on his hands and knees, emptying the contents of his stomach. "Sam?" Dean asked as he bent down and soothingly rubbed his brothers back.

"Dean." Sam groaned in pain as he threw up again in the grass. Once he was finished, Dean slowly picked Sam up and led him back to the car.

"Sam what happened?" Dean asked softly as he pulled off the side of the road.

"I threw up." Sam said miserably.

"Well I got that, but why?"

"I'm not sure. I actually felt a bit better this morning. Sore and unsteady, but better than yesterday." Sam said perplexed.

"Really?" Dean said doubtfully.

"Yeah." Said murmured as he laid his seat back and tried to relax. Throwing up did not help him at all. He lower back had flared up with the sudden movement and was still throbbing. Fifteen minutes later Sam shot up in his seat and threw up on the floor of the impala.

"Sam!" Dean yelled in surprise and pulled off to the side of the road. Sam looked over at him with tears in his eyes. "Dammit Sam, we are going to the hospital!" Dean said. Sam nodded and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Ten minutes later, they were parking the car at the hospital. Dean rushed around to help Sam out of the car and winced when he saw the puke. "M'sorry." Sam said and he laid his head on Dean's shoulder. The smell of the worn leather jacket soothed him and made him feel safe.

"Don't be. I'll get it cleaned up and it'll look like it never happened Sammy." Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist to help support him and when he looked over at Sam his heart broke for his little brother. Pain was etched on Sam's face and a few tears were streaking down his cheeks. "You okay Sammy?" Sam only nodded and they headed inside.

A nurse instantly walked up to them once they walked through the doors. "What happened?" She asked. She was dark skinned and looked tired, but her eyes softened when she saw Sam.

"We don't know. His lower back is hurting and he keeps throwing up." Dean said as the nurse pulled up a wheelchair.

"I don't need it." Sam said stubbornly. Dean wanted to pummel him but pushed Sam gently into the chair. Sam sighed as the nurse asked Dean routine questions ignoring him completely.

"Uh.. Dean?" Sam said uneasily as he felt the urge to throw up again. Dean glanced at him and looked for the nearest restroom. He saw it a few doors down and quickly wheeled his brother inside. Sam shoved himself out of the chair, his knees hitting the hard floor as he started to dry heave over the toilet. Dean angrily shoved the wheelchair out of his way and went to help his brother.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice filled with worry. Sam nodded. The nurse knocked on the door and Dean slowly left his brother's side and opened it. "Sorry about that. Like I said, he keeps throwing up."

"It's okay. Here's a cup of water if he wants it." She said with a kind smile.

"Thanks. Sam need some water?" Dean asked as he showed the cup to him. Sam took it gratefully, swished water around his mouth and spit it out.

"I'm okay now." Sam said he was still hunched over the toilet and was sweating from exhaustion. His back was now flared up again and he sniffled trying not to cry in front of Dean. Dean and the nurse helped him back into the chair and the nurse wheeled him into an unoccupied room. The nurse gave Sam a small bucket in case he needed to throw up and asked Dean a few more questions and told them the doctor would be in soon.

Sam threw up twice, and twice Dean took care of him and talked him through the pain. "Where is that damn doctor?" Dean asked then heard the door open.

"Sorry I took so long. So what seems to be the problem?" The doctor said. Dean spun around at the intruder.

"My brother Sam hurt his back. We aren't sure what happened but he's throwing up now." Dean said impatiently as he looked over at Sam.

"Well Sam, would you mind sitting on the observation table so I can examine your back? Then we can get an x-ray." The doctor said while he went through his notes. Dean helped Sam over to the table and then brought over the bucket.

"Okay Sam, would you mind lifting up your shirt so I can feel your back?" The doctor asked.

"Sure." Sam said and went ahead and took off his shirt. Dean held onto it while the doctor felt up and down Sam's spine.

"Nothing seems to be moved, but I'll double check with the x-ray. How do your sciatica feel? Is there a pain radiating down your leg?"

"No. The pain is in my lower back, but after I throw up everywhere hurts." Sam said.

"Doc, why is he throwing up?" Dean asked still hovering like a mother hen.

"Most likely from the pain."

"He's throwing up because he's in pain?" Dean asked confused. "Well can he get some pain medicine and nausea medicine?"

"One second." The doctor said, turning from Dean to Sam. "Now Sam, I'm going to feel your muscles and tell me if they hurt okay?"

"Sure." Sam said nervously. The doctor rubbed in small circles on each side of his spine but Sam didn't even flinch.

"It's just tender but I don't feel much pain." Sam said when the doctor was finished.

"That's good to hear. Now how about we get your x-ray. Okay?"

"Sure." Sam said.

Dean paced back and forth for twenty minutes in the small room, waiting for Sam. When him and the doctor finally walked in, sweat was pouring from Sam and he looked pale.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he rushed over to his younger brother.

"He threw up a couple times, but the x-ray shows no sign of a break or any fractures. I think all he needs is a coupe days of rest. The problem appears to be a muscle spasm." The doctor said picking back up his clipboard, preparing to leave.

"A muscle spasm? That's what's causing all of this?" Dean said questioning this doctors' liability.

"Yeah, think of it like when you get a leg cramp. But instead of in your calf it's near his spine." He said.

"Well what about medication? Is there any muscle relaxer you can give him?"

"No, just a couple days rest and he should be fine." The doctor said looking at his watch. Sam was sitting on the table and suddenly reached for the bucket and threw up. Dean looked back at the doctor.

"Please doc, look at him. You can give him something." Dean pleaded.

"Trust me Dean, I've seen this be-" The doctor was cut off from speaking as Dean shoved the doctor against the wall and used his arm to choke him.

"Trust me Doc when I say that this is my little brother. He is my responsibility and I am not leaving here without medication. Look at him! He's throwing up because he's in pain! You're a doctor! You fix people. Does he look fixed to you?!" Dean yelled. The doctor looked over at Sam, right as Sam picked the perfect time to throw up again. Dean cheered his little brother on for proving his point, but felt bad because he was proving his point. Dean looked back to the doctor and waited.

"Fine, I'll order him some medication if you leave." He said. Dean nodded and went over to his brother.

"See Sammy? Everything is going to be okay." Dean cooed in his big brother voice. Sam rolled his eyes and let Dean lead him out of the room.

The next few days were rough. Although Sam was in pain, the medication helped and he stopped throwing up with just one pill of the nausea medicine. Dean decided to keep the rest of the bottle for later use and made sure Sam kept up with his pain pills. After a while, Sam was sore and had to be careful when lifting heavy objects but he made a full recovery.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked as he picked up his brown duffle bag, ready to leave this hotel behind and move on to the next one.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Thanks for-"

"Easy Sam." Dean said interrupting him. "No chick-flick moments." He said and winked as he opened the door to the hotel and went out to the impala.

****SPN****

_Hope you liked it! Please ignore any medical errors because I'm not remotely close to being a Dr. Sexy, but I did try to make it as real as possible. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review! _


End file.
